


YOU SHINE LIKE SILVER IN THE SUNLIGHT

by learninghowtobreathe



Series: ExR Marriage AU [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Depression, First Steps, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Trans Male Character, a tiny bit of angst, baby Adeline, mentions of transphobia, my poor little baby, this is really fluffy but Enjolras is depressed so please be careful, written on caffeine high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learninghowtobreathe/pseuds/learninghowtobreathe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Addie takes first steps. Enjolras is not there to see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	YOU SHINE LIKE SILVER IN THE SUNLIGHT

**Author's Note:**

> Addie is a little shit who loves ruining their parents’ life, if you didn’t realize yet.  
> I hope they’re not terribly OOC. I got tangled into X-men fandom so my ExR skills might got a little bit rusty. And apparently everything lately is “just lovely”.  
> Obviously I don’t own any kids, so I have no idea what I’m doing here.  
> Big thanks to my mum who helped with this one.

Enjolras was really going to kill him this time. For sure. He was going to die from his husband’s hands. He knew it. He knew it will happen one day.

He looked at Addie, covered in paint and smiling beautifully at him, like she didn’t just ruin her parents’ entire relationship.

He shouldn’t let Enjolras talk him into taking care of her while painting today. He knew it was a bad idea. Oh god he loved his life he didn’t want to die.

She looked at him, huge, innocent green eyes, and stumbled some wobbly steps again, falling on her bum and crying, just like a minute before. He took her into his arms, and rocked her, all while having a mental breakdown simultaneously.

He was going to get mad. Seriously mad. Or worse, he was going to be sad. Close into himself and not talk, or cry, R didn’t know which was worse.

Lately, living with Enjolras was like a ride on a wobbly, old, ruined rollercoaster. One day he was all smiles, passion back in his eyes, talking politics and getting angry and mad and ready to start an uprising. And then he would get sad, and silent, and only sleep or take two hours long showers, or ask if Grantaire still loved him all the time.

He didn’t really know when it started. Couple of weeks after they got Addie, probably. He knew his husband was depressed before they got married, was with him before and wasn’t going to abandon him now, for sure. He couldn’t imagine, has only read about it. Being trans, and being depressed, and having unsupportive parents, and transphobia in work and all of that. And a kid to add to it all.

Kid who stopped crying and was looking at him with her huge eyes. It was really quite ridiculous, her eyes. Why did toddlers had such huge eyes? They looked like little aliens.

He cleaned the paint from her cheek. Around time she started eating everything that caught her attention he started using non-toxic water-based paints only. Well, his art suffered, but at least she didn’t die of toxic poisoning yet.

Anyway. Back to Enjolras.

He could of course pretend it didn’t happen. She didn’t just take her first steps, not at all. He could wait for it to happen again and fake excitement… Or didn’t fake, honestly he was quite excited about everything this kid did. But the thing is, he would know. Enjolras would know instantly. He was like human lies-detector when it came to his husband. He had no idea how that worked, Apollo definitely _not_ being the most observant person in the world when it came to other people.

He just had to tell him. Better just do it, no safe route here.

Just as he thought that, he heard door opening downstairs and Enjolras’ warm voice calling him.

“Upstairs!” He yelled back, preparing himself mentally.

Apollo entered the room in all his messy, chaotic glory. His hair was tied in a knot on the top of his head, making his face even more angular, his red jacket matching his cheeks in color.

“Hey.” He kissed him on the cheek and turned down to kiss Addie. “I missed you two. How was your day?”

Well. How was their day indeed?

“We have something exciting to tell you.” He smiled, faking excitement, his number one perfect smile intact.

Well, it didn’t work.

“Cut the bullshit ‘Taire.” Enjolras sighed, exasperated, but smiling at him. They long ago abandoned the no-swearing-in-front-of-the-kid rule. “Don’t go all cheerful on me. What are you two hiding? Did you stained the bed linings again?” His biggest pet peeve.

“No, we… Well, guess who took their first steps today?” Well, there was no way out now.

Enjolras’ eye went wide.

“She did?” He took her from R’s arms, and looked her deep in these huge eyes. “Did you walk, sweetie? Oh my god, will you show daddy how you walk?”

Well that was…surprisingly good. There was no temper tantrum, no crying, no sadness… Grantaire smiled. Good. That was good. He was happy Enjolras felt good today.

His husband put Addie on the floor, looking at her expectantly. She was too smart not to make a little show for him. God, the kid was learning fast. She made three wobbly steps, and giggled while falling again. Apparently she too was excited about her new skill.

And Enjolras had tears in his eyes. He hugged R tightly, smiling widely, his face bright, and so beautiful.

“You though I will be mad I missed it, didn’t you?” He asked with a skewed smile.

“Yeah.” Grantaire hummed, kissing him. “Yeah I was.”

“Well you were there to see it. That’s enough.” He untangled from the embrace, and hugged Addie. “Let’s put her for her nap, shall we? I’m sure you forgot.”

“Uhhhh…Yeah, I did.” He laughed. “We were finger painting. Just look at it.” He pointed on the messy stains on the huge sheet of paper on the floor. He himself painted the sea and sand there, beautiful and delicate and so, so real – and Addie made her signature next to it, red, perfect handprint.

“That definitely goes on the wall.” He was smilling still. “Come on.”

They put her to sleep, which included a little bit of lulling and Enjoras singing in his perfect voice – seriously, ‘Taire thought, was there any skill the man didn’t perfect? He was just as human as he was, surely, and had numerous flaws, but when it came to talents apparently he got a really unfair share.

When she fell asleep, they went to the main room and cuddled on the couch.

“God, I’m exhausted.” Enjolras sighed. “Today was a nightmare.”

“What happened?” R inquired, wondering if there were mean comments, weird looks, if it made his husband cry hidden in the bathroom, or if it was just an exhausting day when everything went wrong. He could never be sure. “Do I need to go kick someone’s ass?”

“You would lose and you know that.” Enjolras laughed, kissing his cheek. “No, it’s fine. Usual case stuff. There was a company pressing charges against graffiti artist, and I had to send them off. I was totally on the artist’ side. I couldn’t do it.

Grantaire laughed. And laughed. And laughed some more.

“I knew it.” He breathed deeply. “Of course you did. God, I love you so much.”

He kissed him again, warm press of lips making him breathless, ache in his chest from how much he loved this man.

“I’m so happy about Addie.” Enjolras murmured when they parted. “I’m sorry I missed it, but I am so happy.”

“I’m sorry you missed it too.” Grantaire hummed. “But there will be other milestones.”

Enjolras blushed a little, laughing.

“I’m glad you say so.” He gave him this mischievous look he learned to love. “Cause you missed her first word yesterday.”

Grantaire stared at him blankly. And stared. And stared some more.

Then he laughed, and laughed, and laughed, until Enjolras didn’t silence him with yet another kiss.

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wondered my tumblr is alexthefuckingfeminist.tumblr.com


End file.
